slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Viner
Non-Infected = "I work at this farm alone. It's not often I get visitors." - Masked Viner as he was talking about his farm. Appearance He's a black Teletubbie with vines covering him with a pumpkin on it's head. Campaign (Fan-Made) As you make your way towards the Satellite Station, you come across a farm with a weird looking Teletubbie doing some farming. There is a sign saying 'Farmer Tubbie's Farm' with Farmer Tubbie being crossed out and being replaced by 'Masked Viner '. You can either choose to go to the Swamp and leave him alone or go towards the Teletubbie. Go to Swamp You go into the swamp and collect 5 custards peacefully. As you collect all of them in that area, you walk out of the swamp as you hear a loud scream behind you. You then run to the Satellite Station. Go towards the Teletubbie You walk towards the Teletubbie. He turns his head to look at you and then starts to introduce himself as Masked Viner , formally known as Farmer Tubbie . You then go into his barn with him and you have a little chat about what's been happening lately. He then asks 'How have the Teletubbies gone all possessed?' and you then explain to him that the custards have something to do with it. He then starts to tell you that he grows something called Custard Plants. They grow like regular plants, but are pink and come from the main custard supply. He then says that he ate some a few hours ago and warns you to go into the swamp before it's too late. You run into the swamp, where you can hear a loud scream behind you. You collect a custard before realizing that Masked Viner had entered the swamp and starts to chase you. You then need to find 4 more custards. Once you do, Masked Viner will get stuck in a pond full with water. He screams at you as you run to the Satellite Station. Trivia *He goes to the swamp to get water, but gets tangled in vines. |-| Infected = "I work at this farm alone. It's not often I get visitors." - Masked Viner as he was talking about his farm. Appearence He's a tall, vine covered Teletubbie with a pumpkin merged in with his head. Behavior He is the threat of Farm. His starting point is in/near the Pumpkin Patch. He wanders around the map and places himself near every custard. When he spots you, it's hard to get away from him. He slides around which makes him so a bit faster then others, but still not fast enough to be the same speed as the player. He can also phase through small objects, like rocks or thin trees. He slows down when he's in water. Audio His Scream Campaign (Fan-Made) As you make your way towards the Satellite Station, you come across a farm with a weird looking Teletubbie doing some farming. There is a sign saying 'Farmer Tubbie's Farm' with Farmer Tubbie being crossed out and being replaced by 'Masked Viner '. You can either choose to go to the Swamp and leave him alone or go towards the Teletubbie. Go to Swamp You go into the swamp and collect 5 custards peacefully. As you collect all of them in that area, you walk out of the swamp as you hear a loud scream behind you. You then run to the Satellite Station. Go towards the Teletubbie You walk towards the Teletubbie. He turns his head to look at you and then starts to introduce himself as Masked Viner , formally known as Farmer Tubbie . You then go into his barn with him and you have a little chat about what's been happening lately. He then asks 'How have the Teletubbies gone all possessed?' and you then explain to him that the custards have something to do with it. He then starts to tell you that he grows something called Custard Plants. They grow like regular plants, but are pink and come from the main custard supply. He then says that he ate some a few hours ago and warns you to go into the swamp before it's too late. You run into the swamp, where you can hear a loud scream behind you. You collect a custard before realizing that Masked Viner had entered the swamp and starts to chase you. You then need to find 4 more custards. Once you do, Masked Viner will get stuck in a pond full with water. He screams at you as you run to the Satellite Station. Trivia *During his mutation, his bones were evaporated. **Without the vines on his infected form, he wouldn't be able to function correctly, as they help him move around. |-| RPG and KR = "Congrats! Masked Viner is now a playable character!" - Text when you unlock Masked Viner in Slendytubbies Kart Racing. Appearence He's a cuter version of non-infected Masked Viner . You can see his head and his whole entire body is covered with vines. His looks are the same within the RPG and Kart Racing. Kart's Appearence His kart in Kart Racing is an orange version of the normal kart but with a big stalk on the back of it, to represent that it's driver is associated with pumpkins. RPG Masked Viner is the shopkeeper of the game. You buy stuff from his shop with ?. When you collect every 'Pumpkin Custard', he will turn into his infected form and you'll have to fight him. When you beat him, you get a special weapon. He'll turn back into his normal form and will remain being a shop keeper. Kart Racing Normal Version Masked Viner is an unlockable character in Slendytubbies Kart Racing. He's a medium weight character and plays like one. All of his karts have a stalk at the back of them. How to Unlock To unlock him, you'll need to win a 5 races with all the characters (except one). Once you do that, you'll unlock him. Unlocks with: Farm (Map) Infected Version Infected Masked Viner is an unlockable character in Slendytubbies Kart Racing. He's a heavy weight character and plays like one. All of his karts have a stalk on the back of them. How to Unlock To unlock him, you'll need to win every tournament as Masked Viner . Once you do that, you'll unlock him. Unlocks with: N/A Trivia *In the RPG, he was originally going to have a long backstory and have some events happening within the game. **It was cut due to the fact it was stupid. *In Kart Racing, his icon was originally going to be a M with an orange background. **This was changed due to it being to bland. |-| Gallery = Normal Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner.png|Full Body of Normal Form Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner_2D_Sprite.png|2D Sprite of Normal Form Masked_Viner_POP!.png|POP! Version of Normal Form Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner_(Dead)_2D_Sprite.png|2D Sprite of Deceased Form Infected Slendytubbies_OC_-_Infected_Masked_Viner.png|Full Body of Infected Form Masked_Viner_(Infected)_POP!.png|POP! Version of Infected Form Slendytubbies_Map_-_Farm_(Concept).png|Infected Form inside the Barn. Fan-Art Headbob.gif|Gif of Normal Form. Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner_(Pufflecobra).png|Made by Pufflecobra. Normal Form Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner_Christmas_Model.png|Model by Puppet Fox. Christmas Normal Form. Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner_Christmas_Cute_Model.png|Model by Puppet Fox. Christmas Normal Form. Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner_Christmas_Profile_Image.png|Model by Puppet Fox. Christmas Normal Form RPG & Kart Racing EveryWorld_Kart_Transparent.png|Model by Puppet Fox. Normal Form in Kart. Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner_Model.jpg|Model by Puppet Fox. Normal Form. Slendytubbies_OC_-_Masked_Viner_Profile_Image.png|Model by Puppet Fox. Normal Form. Masked_Viner.png|Masked Viner's Normal Form Icon. Masked_Viner_(Infected).png|Infected Masked Viner's Infected Form Icon. Category:Male Category:Infected Category:EveryWorld's Stuff Category:Male Category:Infected